


Brendon Is A Morning Person (Why?)

by idontknowanyhumans



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bubbly! Brendon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Grumpy! Ryan, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Kisses, Stubborn! Dallon, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowanyhumans/pseuds/idontknowanyhumans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is a morning person. Ryan and Dallon, however, are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brendon Is A Morning Person (Why?)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a cute and fluffy mood, so here's some cute poly fluff with Bden, Ryro, and Dally <3 Enjoy!

It was bright and early in the morning. The three men were sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. All was calm, until Brendon woke up.

Brendon is one of those people who were bright and bubbly 24/7-- including in the mornings. Ryan couldn't understand it and Dallon didn't even  _try_ to understand. It was too perplexing, even for him.

A small yawn fell out of the smaller man and he stretched out his arms making satisfying (to him. To Ryan it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.) sounds of his joints popping and releasing extra tension. He grinned and blinked his puppy-like eyes open facing the still sleeping form of one of his boyfriends, Ryan.

His chestnut brown hair was tousled all over, and his breathing was even and deep. It was calming to Brendon, but it only brought mischievous thoughts.  _I could totally poke his face to wake him up_ , He thought with a quiet giggle.

The sudden noise disturbed the two sleeping bodies; they both shifted a little, but settled with Dallon wrapping his long arms around Ryan's thin frame. Brendon silently awe'd at the image, but quickly put his mind back on the task at hand: Wake up Ryan without dying. Brendon inched his face closer to Ryan's until they were a couple inches apart. A playful smirk spread across his lips and he gently tapped on his boyfriend's nose whispering, "Booop~"

Ryan scrunched up his nose and grunted shifting a little closer to Dallon behind him. Dallon, then, grunted and grumbled barely audible, "Too early. Go t'bed.." Brendon giggled at his grumpy boyfriends and stood up on the bed causing the springs to shift to accommodate to the sudden change in his weight. He bent his knees a little and waited for a reaction.

Nothing.

 _Time for drastic measures~_ , He thought deviously. 

Brendon began to jump up and down on the bed and started singing the Ten Monkeys Jumping On A Bed song.

_"Ten little monkeys jumping on the bed!_

_"One fell off and bumped his head-"_

"Brendon!" He heard Ryan growl with annoyance and sleepiness heavy in his tone. "Shut the fuck up! We don't give a shit about the fucking monkeys! We don't give a shit about the mornings! We  _don't give a shit_!" Brendon pouted his big lips, but continued jumping.

"Ryan," They heard Dallon gruff a little while later, "be nice to Brendon. You know how his ADHD effects his energy and focus. I get you're upset, but you owe Brendon an apology.. As you do every morning." Ryan grunted and muttered a quiet, 'Sorry,' making Brendon's pout sprout into a bright smile. He flopped back down on the bed and pressed a big, wet kiss onto Ryan's lips with a cheery giggle.

"I forgive you~!" He cheered nuzzling into Ryan. Ryan rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. Brendon was too cute to stay mad at.


End file.
